1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement and exercise devices, and more particularly to a levitating exercise wand and to the methods of use thereof to provide therapeutic and recreational exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of wands and sticks in conjunction with recreational exercise is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,246 (Dougherty) describes a pivoting jump stick for use in areas with restricted overhead space. The pivoting jump stick will allow the user to create the types of exercise similar to those of the classical jump rope.
Variations of the wand and stick are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,445 (Amesquita) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,648 (Travis). In Amesquita, the wand is hollowed and filled with weighted spheres. The spheres move within the wand during exercise causing shifting of the mass and increased momentum of the end of the wand. This will cause fuller and more complete twisting of the torso during vigorous exercise.
Travis has incorporated a spring in the wand mechanism. The user will perform aerobic exercise by placing the wand behind the neck, grabbing the ends of the wand and bending the wand in a rowing motion.
Sticks and wands have been incorporated into dance routines and as such are well known in the art. An example of this is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,197 (Canoge). Canoge discloses poles for use in the traditional Tinikling or Philippine Stick Dance.
A levitating wand, as offered for sale under the registered trademark Zyberwand by David Horstman of France, shows a stick with an attached string. The Zyberwand is held over the middle finger of a hand. The wand is allowed to swing left and right and the operator will move his or her body to avoid the movement of the wand.
During therapy after treatments for such diseases as lymphoma or where a person may have had a radical mastectomy, exercise is crucial to the maintenance of circulation and strengthening of the affected muscles. In therapies for adults and children suffering from conditions such as attention deficit disorder, repetitious enjoyable activities develop and improve cognitive and concentration skills.
In the above described therapies, the exercise must be gentle and rhythmic to allow slow strengthening of damage tissues or strengthening of concentration.
An object of this invention is to provide an exercise wand for use in therapy, exercise, and recreation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for making an exercise wand that will permit repetitive manufacture of the exercise wand.
Further another object of this invention is a method of use of a levitating exercise wand to provide a therapeutic exercise subsequent to treatments of diseases such as lymphoma or during exercise therapy during treatment of concentration conditions such as attention deficit disorder.
To accomplish these and other objects a levitating exercise wand has a rod having an attachment point such as a hole placed from approximately 1.9 cm. to approximately 2.6 cm toward the upper end of the rod from the center of mass such that the rod will maintain a vertical orientation when in motion. The length of the rod will be from approximately 45 cm to approximately 125 cm. and have a diameter of from approximately 0.6 cm. to approximately 1.25 cm. A string is attached to the rod and the string forms a closed loop that is slightly longer than the distance from the attachment point to the upper end of the rod when the rod is suspended at the attachment point. In the case where the attachment point is a hole, the string will be threaded through the hole. A first weight is placed at a lower end of the rod to transfer a center of gravity location farther toward the lower end of the rod. The first weight will allow the wand to have a more controlled motion rather than oscillating or vibrating in an uncontrolled fashion.
A second weight may optionally be attached to the upper end of the rod to provide added mass in instances where the mass of the rod is insufficient allow controlled function of the levitating exercise wand. The mass of the levitating exercise wand (the rod, first weight and the second weight) will be from approximately 50 grams to approximately 100 grams. A levitating exercise wand with a lower mass will oscillate uncontrollably and a levitating exercise wand with a higher mass will cause the levitating exercise wand to respond sluggishly and clumsily to the exercise movements.
The method of exercise employing a levitating exercise wand begins with holding an arm with elbow bent at waist level and hand faced such that an index finger is placed topmost with all other fingers extended parallel and a thumb vertical. The string is placed at a midpoint of said index finger. The arm is moved forward and backward in a U-shaped motion around an upper end of said levitating exercise wand. The hand is held level and maintains the levitating wand in a vertical position.
The method of exercise may also employ dancing, and movements that will pass the levitating exercise wand around the body.
The levitating exercise wand will provide therapeutic movement to the deltoid, biceps, pectoral, and triceps muscles of the upper body, and to the rotator cuff, serratus, anterior, rhomboids, trapezius, and latismus dorsi of the lower and upper arms.